darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maggie Evans
:This article refers to Maggie Evans who lived in the main time band. For her 1970 parallel time equivalent, see Maggie Collins. Margaret "Maggie" Evans was a waitress at the Collinsport Inn coffee shop in 1967 (1). She was the daughter of Sam and Sally Evans (7). Biography Early years Maggie was born in Collinsport Hospital (235). When she was a little girl, she had a doll called Cassandra and used to get angry when her parents called it Sandy (265). Her mother died when she was young, sometime prior to 1957, but a portrait of her that Sam had painted was kept around the house for at least ten years (12, 22). Despite the death of her mother, Maggie led a happy childhood with Sam serving as both mother and father to her (43). In 1957, Sam's friend Burke Devlin went to prison for manslaughter and Maggie noticed a change in her father. He became moody, self-loathing, and started drinking a lot and painting less (12, 43). Shortly after the trial, Sam had sold a bunch of paintings for $15,000 (39). The money did nothing to improve Sam's mood and he wound up blowing it all very fast, forcing Maggie to get a job as a waitress at the Collinsport Inn. She replaced Grace as a waitress in the diner in 1962 (43, 123). Later life When Burke Devlin returned to Collinsport in 1966, Maggie noticed a high level of fear in her father. She suspected it had something to do with Burke and/or Roger Collins, but he refused to address it (12). One night, he wrote a letter addressed to her and told her to put it in a safe place and open it only if something happened to him. When asked what it was about, Sam only further avoided her questions (37). On the same night that Burke Devlin returned, Victoria Winters arrived in Collinsport to be the new governess at Collinwood (1). Over time, Maggie and Victoria form a friendship and Victoria seeks help from Maggie and Sam with the search for her identity (43), (57), (60). Maggie later makes her first visit to Collinwood and meets Elizabeth for the first time (63). Maggie had admired Joe Haskell for many years. For a handful of episodes she was under Barnabas Collins' influence, and was kidnapped by him. Barnabas Collins saw her as the reincarnation of his beloved Josette. Her family searched for her fearing she could be dead. Barnabas tries unsuccessfully to brainwash Maggie to become Josette. With the help of Sarah Collins, Maggie escaped from Barnabas (260). After she is discovered by Sam, he takes her to be treated by Dr. Dave Woodard. To keep her protected, Dr. Woodard fakes her death and sends her to Windcliff Sanitarium for treatment by Julia Hoffman (261). After Joe's breakup with Carolyn Stoddard, Joe and Maggie became engaged and received her father's blessing. However, Sam's death and the influence of Angelique caused a severe strain in their relationship and Joe eventually suffered a mental breakdown. After Victoria Winters disappeared into the past for a second time, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard hired Maggie to be the new governess to her nephew David Collins and Amy Jennings (652/653). Maggie later became involved with Nicholas Blair and nearly married him. Maggie was the object of Sebastian Shaw's affection when she suffered a nervous breakdown and was taken to Windcliffe to recover. Following her release from Windcliff, the Collins Family gave her the Collinsport Inn to ensure her silence about what she had seen at Collinwood (The House of Despair). Final fate Writer Sam Hall predicted that Maggie eventually recovered and married longtime love Joe Haskell. In ''Return to Collinwood'', it was revealed that Maggie and Joe did marry, but she was widowed when Joe was killed in a boating accident. She later became romantically involved with Quentin Collins. Their romance is explored further in the Big Finish miniseries, Maggie & Quentin - The Lovers' Refrain. Background information and notes * Maggie used to suffer from night terrors as a child (225/226, 232). * Maggie plays with her hair when she's nervous (225/226). * Maggie and Joe Haskell share the same blood type, Type-A. Appearances 1, 3, 7, 12, 20, 22, 24, 28, 37, 41, 43, 49, 52, 55, 57, 60, 61, 63, 67, 72, 73, 78, 79, 83, 87, 94, 101, 103, 123, 124, 128, 129, 133, 136, 141, 142, 145, 146, 149, 164, 166, 177, 184, 189, 193, 195, 198, 199, 200, 202, 207, 215, 221, 222, 224, 225/226, 227, 229, 230, 231, 232, 233, 234, 235, 236, 238, 239, 240, 241, 247, 248, 250, 251, 253, 255, 256, 258, 260, 261, 265, 276, 282, 283, 284, 294, 295, 296, 297, 298, 303, 307, 308, 314, 319, 321, 322, 323, 342, 355, 360, 478, 482, 483, 488, 494, 497, 500, 513, 514, 515, 517, 518, 524, 528, 529, 532/533, 537, 541, 559, 563, 572, 573, 574, 583, 584, 587, 588, 589, 593, 598, 599, 607, 608, 611, 613, 616, 628, 629, 630, 632, 633/634, 638, 652/653, 654, 656, 657, 668, 669, 670, 671, 679, 680, 681, 682, 688, 689, 690, 691, 695, 696, 697, 699, 700, 873, 891, 892, 908, 924, 925, 926, 927, 937, 939, 941, 942, 943, 948, 955, 956, 957, 965, 973, 1052, 1073, 1077, 1090, 1091, 1092, 1093, 1100, 1101, 1102, 1104, 1105, 1108 Evans, Maggie Evans, Maggie Category:Sheriffs of Collinsport Category:Females